


The Magical Properties of Orchids

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kisses [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Daydreaming, Detention, Fluffy Ending, M/M, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus Potter has been given a Herbology detention and feels irate about the whole experience. Can Scorpius make him feel better?





	The Magical Properties of Orchids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tovlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovlia/gifts).



> Tovlia, this fic is a thank you for all the beautiful art you create. I honestly love all of it, and this was inspired by your picture of Spiranthes spiralis. 
> 
> I know this Neville seems a bit stuffy, but that's only because Albus is annoyed with him. He loves his Godfather really.

_Greenhouse number three was far too hot, even for January,_ Albus decided, feeling irritated.

And he really didn’t even need to be here! Detention, when all he’d done was charm the petals off some bloody magic weed! Scorpius had been laughing just as hard as he was, but he’d gotten away scot-free. _The Potter name was a bloody curse, it truly was._

If it wasn’t James hanging around, pretending he was funny, then it was one of his many, ginger-hued cousins taking the mickey. And of course, his Godfather kept a keen enough eye on him; no doubt he’d be drafting up a note later to go straight home to dad, informing him of his latest misdemeanour. 

_Honestly, he could be beating Scorpius at chess right now. Life was feeling exceedingly unfair. ___

__It didn’t help that his Godfather’s warming charms always seemed a bit wonky. These greenhouses were always stifling hot, even with the windows thrown open. Albus, for the life of him, didn’t know how Professor Longbottom stuck it because here he was, drowsy after only thirty minutes._ _

__And it was made worse by the fact that he’d worn an extra layer under his shirt that morning to ward against the cold of the Slytherin dungeon, as well as eating two potions of a rather stodgy treacle tart with his dinner._ _

__It was just so incredibly tempting to cast a cushioning charm on the desk and drift away into the sweet oblivion of a doze. Albus might have risked it too, but time away from Scorpius was wasted time, and he wasn’t up for a repeat visit tomorrow._ _

_The Magical Properties of Orchids._ One side of parchment on that didn’t seem too difficult. He wished he had Scorpius here with him, though. Scor infused even the most mundane magic with his enthusiasm, and when he spoke, got the tiniest dimple in his cheek. It really was infuriatingly lovely. He’d die before he ever admitted it, but sometimes Albus asked for an explanation just to gaze at his boyfriend’s smile. 

__Casting a quick _Tempus_ charm, Albus realised that he’d daydreamed away another ten minutes. All that was on his page was his name, and an ink blot from where his quill had been bent at an awkward angle. Merlin! He really needed to get on. _ _

______

_‘Spiranthes flowers, commonly known as Autumn lady’s-tresses are appropriate for use in love spells, and those related to friendship, happiness-’_

Albus hadn’t even finished his first sentence when he became aware of aware of a magical presence sat under a tree outside the greenhouse. It was too dull outside to make anyone out, but Albus could sense the familiarity of Scorpius’ magic running over his skin, tingling and tickling him as clearly as if it were the boy’s own fingers. 

__The magic was a cool breeze of comfort in the suffocating room, and Albus felt his boyfriend's love like a caress._ _

__

__Taking a moment to make sure his Godfather didn’t notice, Albus turned his head to look in the direction of Scorpius. Placing his chin in the palm of his hand, he bent his fingers back, and blew a kiss in his direction._ _

__

___And the frisson of pure joy that rolled like a shock-wave through Albus’ body a moment later proved the kiss had met its mark._ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Spiranthes spiralis is a European orchid. Apparently their powdered root is considered to be an aphrodisiac, and pagans have been known to use it in their handfasting ceremonies to promote fertility.


End file.
